EMPTY
by monggu kai
Summary: Pernikahan ku bukan lagi antara aku dan dia, tapi ada sosok orang ketiga yang membuat suami ku bahagia. KRISKAI...KRISKAI...KRISKAI...


**Empty**

Pairing : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

RATED : T

**WARNING!**

Cerita absurd dan gak jelas !

**ENJOY**

Mahligai pernikahan tak lagi ku rasakan kemanisannya saat aku mengenal dia. Karena sejak mengenalnya membuatku tahu bahwa dia jauh lebih manis dari segalanya di dunia ini. Dia membuat ku mengenal cinta kedua. Walau cinta pertama berkesan rasanya, tapi tetap saja saat ini aku memiliki sejuta rasa yang sulit ku ungkap dengan kata-kata. Ada banyak hal-hal indah yang terjadi dalam hidup ku, tapi dia memberiku gambaran berbeda saat mengecap rasa indah itu. Dia berbeda, hingga aku mampu melupakan dua orang yang awalnya ku sebut keluarga. Aku tak menyesal, karena inilah CINTA.

Mungkin ini sebuah penghianatan bagi ku yang seorang suami. Tapi bukankah kita tak bisa menahan suatu gejolak cinta di dalam hati?. Memikirkan pernikahan ku rasanya terasa menjemukan. Istri ku seorang pria yang baik, pengertian dan tak banyak menuntut. Hanya saja rasa cinta ku padanya yang besar dulu kini telah luntur. Aku pria yang sibuk, dan waktu ku banyak ku habiskan di luar rumah. Interaksi dengan istri ku banyak berkurang semenjak usaha ku semakin besar. Mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari seseorang yang baru membuat ku cukup bahagia pada awalnya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku menjadi semakin terlena.

Mungkin jika dosa memiliki rasa, aku tak menyesal melakukan ini semua. Ini dosa yang manis rasanya. Wajah polos, tutur kata lembut, perhatian, dan yang paling penting adalah sosok yang sangat imut menjadi tipe ideal bagi ku untuk menggapainya. Interaksi ku makin intens karena ia juga sosok yang sempurna saat menjadi sekretarisku. Semua gerakan dan bayang wajahnya makin membuat ku jatuh cinta tiap harinya. Senyum darinya menyadarkan ku kalau ia begitu berharga. Masakannya membuatku semakin ingin memilikinya. Telpon darinya selalu membuat ku berdebar-debar rasanya. Memeluk dan menciumnya membuatku merasa melayang seperti berada di surga. Dan karena sosoknya lah aku ingin berpisah dari istriku yang telah delapan tahun ku ajak berumah tangga.

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintai orang lain Jongin"

_KRISKAI_

Pernikahan ku bukan lagi antara aku dan dia, tapi ada sosok orang ketiga yang membuat suami ku bahagia. Nama nya Byun Baekhyun. Pria manis dan imut yang telah berhasil merebut suami ku. Aku membenci pria itu karena dia mampu menarik perhatian Kris dengan caranya. Dia mampu menghibur suami ku yang lelah terhadap ku. Dia mampu mengalihkan dunia menjemukan suami ku menjadi lebih berwarna. Dia mampu membuat Kris gemas dengan wajah imutnya dan melupakan wajah kusam ku. Walau dia merebut kebahagiaan ku, tapi apa aku sanggup membencinya jika ia membuat bahagia pria yang sangat ku cinta? aku selalu tak tahu dan tak ingin menjawabnya.

Daripada menyalahkan orang lain karena retaknya rumah tangga kami, aku adalah tipe manusia yang selalu menyalahkan diri ku sendiri karena tak becus dengan tugas ku sebagai istri. Aku membuat Kris menyerah berperan menjadi suami ku. Aku sukses membuatnya bosan pada diri ku. Aku tak mampu lagi membuat kemanisan wajah ku menjadi hiburan untuknya. Aku tak mampu lagi menunjukkan keseksian ku untuk memuaskannya. Aku bagai kuntum bunga yang telah layu di matanya. Pesona ku telah memudar dan kekagumannya pada ku telah sirna. Diri ku kalah mempesona dari selingkuhannya.

Tangan ku masih bergetar menggenggam sebuah kertas berlegal hukum ini. Pagi tadi Kris menyerahkannya baik-baik pada ku. Aku tak terkejut akan hal ini, hanya tak pernah siap untuk menerimanya. Tapi melihat situasi nya seperti ini, haruskah aku terus lemah dengan ketidak siapan ku?. Tiga minggu adalah waktu yang tersisa untuk ku menyebut Kris Wu sebagai seorang suami.

"Aku tidak ingin egois. Tapi ku harap kau segera menandatanganinya. Ini untuk kebaikan kita semua"

"Apa jika aku melakukannya, kau akan bahagia?"

"Ya, aku akan senang dan bahagia"

"…."

"Apa kau tak ingin menandatanganinya?"

"Aku…."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau. Aku ingin kau bahagia"

_KRISKAI_

"Umma, kenapa appa jarang pulang?"

Jongin yang sedang menyiapkan menu makanan untuk anaknya meremas kuat mangkuk kaca yang dipegangnya. Pertanyaan anaknya membuat ia menahan luka hatinya untuk kembali terbuka .

"Appa sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sayang"

"Apa selalu sibuk sepanjang hari? Appa tak pernah sarapan pagi bersama kita. Ia juga tak pernah lagi mengantarkan ku sekolah, menjemputku, dan juga tak pernah ada membantu ku belajar pada malam hari. Apakah bekerja di perusahaan memang seperti itu?"

Jongin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Terlalu malu untuk kembali bohong, bohong dan bohong lagi pada malaikat kecilnya. Tapi ia lebih tak mungkin jujur mengatakan jika suaminya itu menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah selingkuhannya, bermalam dan melakukan perbuatan dosa disana, menghianati pernikahan mereka, melupakan mereka berdua dan menginjak-injak harga dirinya yang hampir tiap malam menunggu kepulangannya. Ia tak ingin malaikat kecilnya ikut terluka, karena ia hanya lah bocah polos yang belum tahu masalah orang dewasa.

"Ya, kalau kau dewasa nanti pasti kau akan tahu Taeyong sayang. Menafkahi keluarga itu tak mudah, karena itu appa bekerja keras untuk kita. Makanya kau tak boleh nakal dan merepotkannya saat appa pulang. Appa mu butuh istirahat"

"Tapi aku merindukan appa. Aku ingin bermain dengannya lagi. Apa umma tak merindukan appa?"

Kenapa perceraian ini harus terjadi saat Taeyong sudah beranjak besar dan menjadi anak yang pintar dengan kepolosannya?. Apa yang harus ia katakan nanti pada Taeyong kalau ia dan Kris harus bercerai dan hidup terpisah?. Apakah ia harus mengatakan bahwa Kris adalah pria jahat yang mengabaikan kesetiaannya dan tak peduli lagi pada sosok Taeyong karena telah memiliki orang lain yang selalu menghiburnya?

"Umma merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya"

_KRISKAI_

Kris keluar dari toilet kamarnya. Kondisi tubuhnya tak begitu baik pagi ini. Tenggorokannya begitu sakit, ia batuk dan itu terasa sangat menyiksa.

"Appa, minumlah"

Kris melihat anaknya yang sudah berseragam sekolah masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa segelas air putih. Ia segera mengambil dan meminumnya.

"Kau baik sekali jagoan, terima kasih" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Umma bilang appa selalu lelah dan sibuk di kantor untuk bekerja. Appa harus ke dokter jika sakit, Taeyong tak ingin appa seperti umma yang kemarin sakit"

Kris terdiam mendengar perkataan Taeyong. Ia mengelus rambut hitam lebat anaknya. Ia cukup tertegun melihat pertumbuhan Taeyong. Anaknya baru tujuh tahun, tapi tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan banyak perubahan yang baru dilihatnya sekarang. Wajah anaknya semakin tampan, pipinya semakin berisi, gaya bicara nya lembut dan senyumnya makin mirip dengan Jongin.

"Appa harus banyak istirahat. Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, aku juga ingin appa bisa bermain dengan ku lagi. Tapi kalau appa tetap sibuk di luar juga tak apa-apa. Itu karena appa mencari nafkah untuk aku dan umma. Pokoknya appa pahlawan ku! kalau sudah besar aku ingin menjadi pria hebat seperti appa"

Dengan suara khas anak-anak nya Taeyong bersemangat memuji appa nya.

"Taeyong, ayo berangkat sekolah. Nanti kau terlambat sayang"

Kris mendengar suara Jongin dari luar. Matanya melirik Jongin yang berdiri membawa tas biru Taeyong dan kotak bekal nya. Jongin terlihat berbeda. Tubuhnya kurus, pipinya menirus, wajahnya serius dan pandangan mata itu terlihat kosong dan tak fokus. Ia jadi merindukan wajah Baekhyun yang imut dan selalu tersenyum manja padanya. Kris merasa pantas mencari orang lain yang bisa menghiburnya, bukan mendapati istri yang berwajah lelah dan kusam seperti Jongin. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa saat lagi untuk berpisah dari istrinya ini dan memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia bersama kekasihnya.

"Iya umma, tunggu sebentar"

"Aku pergi dulu appa. Sampai jumpa nanti malam, ku harap appa bisa cepat pulang dan membantu ku belajar"

Satu kecupan sayang di pipi ia terima dari anaknya yang tampan sepertinya ini.

"Apakah aku harus menuntut hak asuh Taeyong dari Jongin saat perceraian nanti?"

Kris mulai memikirkan nasib anak nya itu. Tapi ia akan bertanya pada Baekhyun dahulu tentang ini. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun terbebani dengan kehadiran anaknya. Jika Baekhyun tak mau, lebih baik Jongin yang membawanya.

_KRISKAI_

"Appa, apa kejutan ini cocok untuk umma?"

"Tentu saja, umma mu paling suka jika appa memberinya kejutan. Nanti pasti umma suka dengan hadiah dari kita"

"Kenapa appa yakin?"

"Appa ini sudah sepuluh tahunan mengenal umma mu, jadi sudah tahu apa keinginan dan apa yang membuatnya bahagia"

"Appa hebat. Kau pahlawan ku! ayo kita segera pulang dan mengejutkan umma. Umma tak suka sendiri, aku tak ingin ia kesepian di rumah tanpa kita"

Ia melirik ke arah dua orang di sebelahnya. Tampak seorang pria dewasa dengan gadis kecil yang seperti anaknya mengambil kotak perhiasan dari seorang pelayan di depannya. Sekarang ia berada di toko perhiasan di daerah Gangnam. Membeli cincin yang sangat indah untuk kekasihnya lah tujuannya. Sekitar satu jam-an ia menghabiskan waktu nya untuk memilih beberapa cincin yang sesuai seleranya dan selera Baekhyun. Ia bisa menebak bagaimana selera kekasihnya itu, karena Baekhyun selalu bercerita hal-hal apa saja yang disukainya. Kris memperhatikan sekali lagi cincin indah yang ingin ia beli. Sebuah cincin yang jauh lebih indah dari cincin pernikahannya dengan Jongin. Ia tersenyum bangga dengan pilihannya. Setelah ia resmi bercerai, rasa nya ingin cepat-cepat saja meresmikan hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun, apakah kau bahagia dengan hubungan kita?"

"Kenapa masih bertanya? tentu saja bahagia Kris ah "

"Kenapa kau bahagia?"

"Karena kau pria tampan, baik, pengertian dan aku mencintai mu"

Kris Wu tersenyum mendengar untaian pujian dari kekasih nya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan bercerai dengan istri ku. Setelah aku bercerai darinya, mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati Kris berlutut sambil mempersembahkan kotak perhiasan berisi cincin berlian yang berkilau untuknya. Ia terharu dan merasa di perlakukan seperti puteri malam ini. Momentum seperti inilah yang dari dulu di tunggu nya. Memiliki seorang Kris Wu untuk dirinya.

"_Yes, I do_" jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Cincin berlian itu tersemat indah di jari lentik Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun ingin menyematkan cincin di jari manis Kris, ia masih melihat cincin pernikahan Kris disana.

"Kenapa kau masih menggunakan cincin itu saat melamar ku?" tanya Baekhyun tak suka

"Maaf, aku lupa melepasnya"

Kris bermaksud melepas cincin pernikahannya, tapi Baekhyun lebih cepat menyentuh jarinya dan mengeluarkan cincin itu. Kini di jari Kris telah tersemat cincin yang baru.

"Kembalikan atau buang saja cincin itu. Aku tak ingin pernikahan kita ada bayang-bayang masa lalu mu"

Kris mengantongi cincin pernikahannya dengan Jongin di sakunya. Tak ingin saja merusak momen romantis dengan Baekhyun gara-gara sebuah cincin.

"Kau tahu kan aku memiliki Taeyong, apakah kau bersedia aku mengasuhnya jika aku bercerai dari Jongin?"

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Berusaha memikirkan pilihan terbaik untuknya. Ia tersenyum setelah beberapa saat.

"Kau harus mendapatkan hak asuh nya. Itu lebih baik. Aku tak ingin kau sering menjumpai pria itu jika kalian sudah bercerai nanti hanya karena kau rindu pada anak mu. Anak itu harus bersama kita. Aku akan menyayanginya seperti anak ku sendiri"

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, aku berjanji kita akan bahagia"

"Tapi aku juga punya permintaan pada mu"

"Permintaan apa? katakan saja, pasti akan ku berikan untuk mu"

"Aku hanya minta kalau kita menikah kau harus setia pada ku dan tak pernah meninggalkan ku. Kau tahu kan artinya kesetiaan?" tanya Baekhyun manja pada nya.

"Tentu saja tahu. Kesetiaan itu….."

"Arti kesetiaan itu….."

Kris merasakan deja vu dalam hidupnya. Ia pernah mendapati situasi yang persis seperti ini dengan Jongin sebelumnya.

"_**Aku tahu arti kesetiaan Kris. Kesetiaan itu berarti ketulusan menyimpan satu nama untuk tetap bersemayam di hati, kemudian berjanji untuk tidak saling menghianati"**_

"_**Pintar. Sekarang berjanjilah tak akan selingkuh dengan orang lain kalau kita menikah nanti"**_

"_**Kim Jongin berjanji tak akan menghianati Kris Wu selama hidup nya dan akan selalu mencintainya. Sekarang giliran mu untuk berjanji"**_

"_**Aku berjanji tak akan menyakiti Jongin ku yang manis selama aku hidup, tak akan menghianati nya selama ia berada di sisi ku dan tak akan menghianati nya selama-lamanya. Aku akan setia pada nya sampai nyawa ku pergi dari raga. Kim Jongin akan jadi satu-satu nya"**_

Kris tersentak akan kilatan memori lamanya tentang ia dan Jongin sebelum menikah. Ia telah berjanji. Berjanji untuk sehidup semati dan menjaga Jongin hingga akhir hayat nya. Kenapa ia begitu lalai dan lupa akan semuanya?

"Kris, kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun bingung juga melihat Kris yang diam dan membeku seperti ini.

"Aku beri tahu ya, kau harus terus mencintai ku sampai…."

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku"

Kris melepaskan tangan lembut itu dari bahu nya. Ia tampak serius dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ada apa?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa menikahi mu dan melanjutkan semua ini. Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus segera kembali menemui keluarga ku. Pasti mereka menunggu ku di rumah"

"Kau ini bicara apa! jangan mempermainkan perasaan ku Kris. Aku bukan orang yang gampang kau permainkan"

Teriakan marah itu semakin membuat nya gundah dan gila.

"Ini yang terbaik sebelum semuanya terlalu jauh dan aku kehilangan keluarga ku. Maafkan aku"

Kris pergi tergesa-gesa dengan iringan umpatan dan teriakan Baekhyun yang memakinya. Ia berusaha tak mempedulikan suara Baekhyun, kini suara-suara Jongin di masa lalu nya lah yang berputar terus menerus di pikirannya. Ia sadar tapi seperti orang gila sekarang. Mengapa bisa ia melakukan semua kegilaan dengan kesadaran yang penuh selama ini? apakah Jongin kecewa pada nya?. Rasa bersalah menghantam keras relung hatinya.

"_**Pokoknya appa pahlawan ku! kalau sudah besar aku ingin menjadi pria hebat seperti appa"**_

Ucapan anaknya yang bersemangat dan mempercayainya juga membuatnya merasa bersalah. Bagaimana kalau Taeyong tahu bahwa ia bukan sosok appa yang patut dibanggakan? ia tak siap melihat tatapan kecewa anaknya kalau tahu ia bukan sosok appa hebat layaknya pahlawan seperti yang selama ini Jongin beritahukan pada Taeyong.

"_**Appa, apa kejutan ini cocok untuk umma?"**_

"_**Tentu saja, umma mu paling suka jika appa memberinya kejutan. Nanti pasti umma suka dengan hadiah dari kita"**_

Kilatan pembicaraan gadis kecil tadi dengan appa nya juga masuk ke pikiran nya yang sekarang resah. Ia ingat minggu depan juga adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-8. Dan hebat sekali ia membuat Jongin harus menandatangani surat perceraian mereka. Jalan tol yang mulai sepi di malam hari itu membuatnya tak tahu lagi berapa kecepatan ia memacu mobilnya. Kris tak peduli, ia ingin segera pulang dan memeluk anak dan istrinya. Meminta maaf dan menyesali segalanya agar Jongin memaafkannya lah kini fokusnya.

Kris berlari seperti orang gila setelah keluar dari mobil. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling rumah mereka yang rapi nan sepi. Tak ada sambutan suara lemah Jongin seperti biasanya. Tak ada suara lagu anak-anak dari kamar Taeyong lagi disana. Ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan, keluarga nya pergi meninggalkannya. Tak ada lagi dua orang yang ia buat menderita itu disana. Ia masih berteriak memanggil dengan harapan ada sahutan dari istrinya. Atau teriakan manja anaknya yang ia rindukan. Tapi tak ada, ruangan luas itu hampa dan terasa kosong.

Semua rasa manis perselingkuhannya itu menghilang ditelan besarnya rasa kehilangan di hatinya. Separuh hatinya terasa mati dan kosong. Dering telpon dari Baekhyun tak membuat detak jantungnya berdebar lagi. Jantung itu berdenyut keras dan membawa beban berat dalam tiap helaannya. Wajah imut itu tak lagi menjadi indah dalam pikiran dan logikanya. Bayang wajah terluka istrinya dan senyum cerah anaknya tadi pagi kini membayanginya. Kris hanya menginginkan mereka.

Semuanya sudah terlambat dan hanya kehampaan menyertai di relung hatinya. Menangis bukanlah ciri seorang pria sejati seperti opininya. Tapi kini ia menangis menyesali kebodohannya. Memflashback wajah Jongin yang ia lihat tadi pagi membuat uluh hatinya terpukul keras di dalam sana. Sesak sekali rasanya.

Kini ia sadar mengapa Jongin terlihat berbeda. Ia membuat Jongin menderita fisik dan mental dengan kelakuannya. Tubuh istrinya itu kurus karena Jongin tertekan dengan rumah tangga mereka. Pandangan mata itu terlihat kosong karena Jongin tak melihat lagi perhatian dan kelakuan lembutnya sebagai suami selama ini. Wajah lelah dan kusam Jongin pasti karena tiap malam istrinya menunggu ia kembali ke rumah mereka. Jongin pergi dan menyerah dengan rumah tangga mereka karena istrinya itu pasti putus asa. Pria penyabar seperti Jongin akhirnya pergi dari neraka kehidupan yang ia ciptakan tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia merasa bodoh dengan tingkah lakunya sendiri.

Sehelai kertas dengan tulisan Jongin ia temukan di ranjang nya. Ia menangis saat meraihnya. Hanya surat ini yang Jongin berikan untuk hatinya yang kini terasa hampa. Surat perpisahan yang akan memiliki sejuta makna di hatinya.

"_Aku sudah menandatangani surat cerai dari mu. Aku tak sanggup untuk mendengar suara hakim mensahkan perpisahan kita. Jadi aku akan mengirim pengacara ku saja untuk mengurus semuanya. Aku tak akan menuntut apapun dari mu dan mengikhlaskan semuanya. _

_Walau aku berat meninggalkan mu, aku berusaha sanggup melakukannya. Tapi aku bersumpah tak pernah sanggup meninggalkan anak kita bersama mu dan harus jauh darinya. Aku membawa Taeyong bersama ku. Ku pikir kini aku hanya memiliki dia sebagai pegangan hidupku. Maafkan aku Kris._

_Jagalah diri mu dengan baik. Makan lah dengan benar, dan jangan tidur terlalu malam. Selamat untuk hubungan mu dengan kekasih mu. Pasti kau akan _segera menikahinya. Walau_ hati ku sakit, tapi aku harus tetap mengucapkan ini pada mu. Semoga kalian bahagia. _

_Aku menangis saat menulis ini Kris. Hati ku berat harus menuliskan kalimat tegar padahal aku tersiksa. Walau ini semua sia-sia, ku harap kau selalu tahu aku selalu setia. Aku tak pernah menghianati mu dan berhenti mencintai mu. Sekarang aku tak bisa mencintai mu langsung seperti dulu, tapi percayalah. Aku akan mencintai Taeyong, anak kita untuk mu. Terima kasih telah memberikan anak yang lucu sepertinya pada ku._

_Terima kasih untuk sepuluh tahun yang indah selama kita saling mengenal dan bersama, terima kasih untuk delapan tahun rumah tangga kita. Itu adalah kenangan yang sangat berharga untuk ku. Terima kasih untuk semua senyum dan canda tawa yang membuat ku bahagia. Walau aku merasa terluka, aku berusaha keras menerimanya asal kau bahagia. Bahagia mu akan menjadi bahagia ku juga. Jadi hidup lah dengan indah dan penuh cinta bersama nya. _

_Aku mencintai mu Kris, selalu dan selamanya….._

**_Kim Jongin****_**

_FIN_


End file.
